Tongue Promise
by Arianator17
Summary: Cat is in love with Jade. What happens at a sleep over when a creepy guy online tells them to kiss?


**A/N: I decided to take a little break from 'Swing Life Away' to write this one-shot. This actually happened a few nights ago to me, so I decided to put it in Cade form :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. I also don't own Twitcam... or Halo...**

Cat's POV

Jade was sleeping over tonight and I couldn't be happier. I've had a crush on her for the past few months now. She even knows I'm in love with her. I told her a while ago.

The thing is, she hasn't said anything about it. She just ignores it and pretends everything is normal. I don't even know if she likes me back or not. I really want to talk to her about it, but I get extremely nervous around her. The thing is, she's still dating Beck.

When she came over, I decided to do a live chat with her on Twitcam. The whole time we had about 6 viewers, which isn't a lot, but it was still fun.

We kept talking about really random things and I kept telling my shrimp joke. We started to get bored after about an hour and a half of video chatting, so I told people to send us questions or things to do. Then, some weird creeper dude came online and told us to make out.

I looked at Jade awkwardly, and said no, even though I really wanted to.

"Haha, that's for later...off camera." Jade said jokingly.

When we were done with the live chat, I couldn't stop thinking about what the creeper guy wanted us to do. I've never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

Jade wanted to play video games in my room. Jade and I were both such dorks when we were alone together. She's the only person I can act normal around. Jade seems to only act like herself around me too. She's so nice to me!

We decided to play Halo. Even though I don't like killing things, I like the game because of the cute little aliens in it.

She sat in my big comfy chair in front of the TV, so I decided to go sit on her lap. She smiled at me. Jade wrapped her arms around me as we played.

We played for about 10 minutes before getting extremely bored. I turned off the game, but I remained sitting on her lap.

She stuck her tounge out at me, and I did the same. All of a sudden, she leaned over and licked my tounge. "What was that?"

"I don't know..." She said casually, as if she didn't just lick my tounge

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked looking at her.

Suddenly, she got really nervous. "Umm.. I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Ummm... I don't know." Truth is, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss her.

"Yes you do. And I'm pretty sure I want to do the same thing that you do." Unless she wanted to kiss me, we did not want to do the same thing. Does this mean she wants to kiss me?

"Haha, I doubt it..."

"Just tell me what you want to do, and I bet it'll be the same thing I want to do..."

"If it's the same thing you want to do, then why don't you say it?" I asked.

"Ugh fine... I want to do what the creeper guy said..." She said looking embarrassed.

So she did want to make out... holy fudge! "Do you really?" I said eagerly.

"Yeah... Do you?"

"Kind of..."

"Oh..." She said getting up. I got up as well and went to lay on my bed.

A few minutes later, she came over and sat on top of me, stratling my hips.

We stayed in this position for a while. I decided to stick my tounge out at her. She laughed and did the same. Then, she leaned down and touched her tounge to mine.

Before I knew it, she leaned down even further and was kissing me. Our tounges mingled and I felt her hands gripping my shoulders.

She tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. Her kiss was soft, but meaningful and I wondered if Beck felt this way while kissing her. Oh no! Beck! Jade was still going out with him! So, was this cheating on Beck? Or just playing around? I didn't care right now, all I care about is that I'm kissing Jade West. The girl I'm in love with.

After a while, I pulled away because I needed air, and she sat up with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

"So... what about Beck?" I asked. The curiosity of him was killing me!

"Ummm...just don't tell him please! If he finds out, my life is over!"

"Oh...okay... I won't." I said dissapointed. She still had feelings for him, but does this mean she has feelings for me too?

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Tounge promise?" She smiled at me and I stuck my tounge out.

She leaned back down and my tounge was met with hers again. This was the best night of my life. I hope this isn't the last time I'll get to do this, although, I'm pretty sure its not.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Cat..."

**A/N: This was literally the best day of my life! I got butterflies just writing about it. :)**


End file.
